1. Title of the Invention
The present invention relates a titanium-containing solid catalyst and a method for producing an oxirane compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a titanium-containing solid catalyst used for producing an oxirane compound by reacting an olefin type compound with an organic hydroperoxide, the catalyst having high activity and enabling the intended conversion in a smaller reactor than that of a conventional method, and a method for producing an oxirane compound using said catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for producing an oxirane compound by reacting anolefintypecompound withanorganic hydroperoxideusing a titanium-containing solid catalyst is well known (Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) Nos. 56-35,941, 54-40,525, 54-40,526, 50-30,049, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. Hei 8-269,031).
A titanium-containing solid catalyst can be produced in various methods. For example, a production method in which a titanium compound is supported on silica and is calcined is one useful method. However, catalysts produced by the conventional methods have problems that activity is insufficient, an excessively large reaction vessel is required for industrial scale production, production cost is increased, and the like.